gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Fusions
Bobert thinks of a lasting solution to Gumball & Darwin's love triangles: fusion. Transcript (Bobert explains something to Darwin, Masami & Rachel) Bobert: I have figured out a lasting solution to this love triangle. Rachel: Let Darwin take me? Masami: Or me? Darwin: Let me marry both? Bobert: No. Fusion! Darwin, Rachel & Masami: What?! Bobert: This might hurt a bit! (Shocks them & the first fusion begins) (It first shows Darwin's flippers reforming into Rachel's hands) (Next it shows Rachel's feet reforming into Darwin's) (Finally Masami's face is shown & its swallowed up to Darwin's) (The result: a fish with Rachel's hair & clothing & Masami's personaility combined with Darwin's) Bobert: Not bad, not bad. You will be called Hybrid #1. Now we will see what happens. Hybird #1: What did you do to us?! (Bobert hits them so hard, they get amnesia) Bobert: See ya. (later at his house) Ahh. (Phone rings) Hello? Oh, Masami's Dad! How are you? No, I didn't fuse your daughter with her boyfriend & friend. Ok bye! (hangs up, but another call comes in) Yes? Oh Tobias! How are you? No, I didn't fuse your sister with her boyfriend & friend. Someone already told me that! Bye! (hangs up but one more call come in) YES?! Oh, Mrs. Watterson! I DIDN'T FUSE YOUR SON WITH HIS GIRLFRIENDS!!!! (hangs up & groans) I have to get rid of Mrs. Watterson, but how? Hmm. (The Next Day) Bobert: Seems that by combining Darwin's naiveness & his ability to breathe underwater with Masami's storm abilities & Rachel's attitude, I solved 1 triangle. (see Penny & Carrie fighting over Gumball) But I have 1 more triangle to solve. But first I have to get rid of Mrs. Watterson. (later at the Wattersons' house) Nicole: Bobert what are you doing here? Bobert: I've figured out a solution to this problem. Richard: Is it another wand? Nicole: You're going get us Darwin back? Anais: A new Daisy doll? Bobert (annoyed): No! It's fusing you 3! Nicole, Richard, Anais: What?! Bobert: This might hurt a bit more than the first time! (shocks them & the second fusion begins) (First, it shows Richard's arm losing fat & parts are colored blue) (Next, it shows Nicole's legs getting colored pink) (Last, it shows Anais's head reforming into Nicole's shape) (the result: A cat with bunny ears, Anais' dress shirt & Nicole's skirt which is now white) Bobert: You will be called: Hybird #2. Hybird #2: What have you done?! (the next day) Bobert: Now for the true test. Ahem. (Penny & Carrie stop pulling Gumball) I found a solution for this! Gumball: Is it another GI costume? Penny: A new spider? Carrie: Gumball's feelings? (Bobert looks with a "Really?" face & facepalms) Bobert: (irritated) NO!!! IT'S FUSION!!! Gumball, Penny & Carrie: WHAT?!?! Bobert: This is going to hurt A LOT!!! (shocks them & the fusion begins) (First it shows one of Carrie's arm reforming into Gumball's) (Next it shows Gumball's legs rerforming into Penny's) (Last it shows pieces of Penny's shell covering over Gumball & Carrie's faces) (The result: A peanut with Carrie's hair & skull pin, Gumball's sweater & Penny's sneakers. The being is colored white, blue & brown) Bobert: I'll call you Hybrid #3, my favorite. Wait a sec... I have 1 more triangle to solve! (At Nuttels' house. Cobby, Andy and Caroline are fighting for a slice of pizza) Cobby: Bobert what are you doing here? Bobert: I've figured out a solution to this problem. Cobby, Andy and Caroline: Triple the slice of pizza? Bobert: (very irritated, facepalms twice) NO. FUSION! Cobby, Andy and Caroline: WHAT?!? Bobert: This is going to hurt VERY LOT!!! (shocks them & the final fusion begins) (First it shows one of Cobby's T-shirt reforming into Andy's) (Next it shows Andy's shoes rerforming into Caroline's) (Last it shows pieces of Caroline's hair covering over Cobby & Andy's faces) (The result: A dog with a green shirt, grey skirt, brown hair and pink shoes) Bobert: I'll call you Hybrid #4. Martha: Hey Bobert did you saw... OH, who's that? Bobert: Well, this is your brothers fusionated! Hybrid #4: Can you give that slice of pizza? (Cuts to Bobert) Bobert: All ends that ends well. They're right behind my right? (gets attack) AAH!! (At Elmore High) Bobert: I found a solution. Mabel: Let Cobby date me? Skylar: Or me? Bobert: FUSION! Both: What?! Bobert: This might hurt a bit.(shocks them) (Suddenly, Mabel's eyes turned blue) (And, Skylar's clothes turns to Mabel's shirt) (The results is a yellow cat with a green shirt and trail and a purple skirt and yellow sandals) Bobert: Hmm..Hybrid #5. Hybrid 5: BOBERT! (attacks him) (The next day) Bobert: There's three more triangles to solve! (sees AiAi, MeeMee, and Fireball) I found a solution. AiAi: It is a banana? MeeMee: New clothes? Fireball: Aguilera's feelings? Bobert: No! Fusion! AiAi, MeeMee, and Fireball: What?! Bobert: This is going to hurt! (shocks them) (Suddenly, AiAi's leg turns to Fireball's leg) (Then, MeeMee skirt turns to Fireball's pants) (And Fireball's head reforming into MeeMee's shape) (The result: A brown monkey with AiAi's shirt, pants, and a flower on the head) Bobert: You be called Hybrid #6. Hybrid #6: What did you did to us???? Bobert: That don't matter! THE END Trivia *Darwin, Rachel, Masami, Anais, Nicole, Richard, Gumball, Penny, Carrie, Cobby, Andy, Caroline, Mabel ,Skylar, AiAi, MeeMee and Fireball's fusions are all based off Ternoin's from Teen Titans. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions